There are widespread concerns regarding the increase in carbon dioxide concentration in the atmosphere and the association of such concentration to climate change. The increase in concentration of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere has led to the imposition of new limitations on key sources of carbon dioxide. In parallel, major international efforts have begun to search for a viable solution to the large amounts of carbon dioxide that are produced, and will continue to be created by industry in the near future. In the U.S. alone, 6 billion tons of carbon dioxide are produced annually, and will continue to be produced in the foreseeable future.
It would be desirable to produce methods and apparatus for consuming carbon dioxide to remove the gas from the atmosphere to reduce its effect on climate change. It would also be desirable to produce methods and apparatus to convert the low value and widely-available natural gas into higher value hydrocarbons as a feedstock to oil refineries as a replacement to imported oil.